Collection of a body fluid, such as blood, to acquire information on the body fluid has been carried out. For example, in diagnosis of an infectious disease, a healthcare professional, such as a doctor, collects a body fluid from a test subject using a body fluid collecting instrument, such as a blood collection needle and a syringe barrel, and then takes the body fluid out of the body fluid collecting instrument at another place to test the body fluid. In this case, there are risks of misidentification of body fluid samples collected and body fluid samples tested. Further, there may be infection risks of healthcare professionals through an operation for collecting a body fluid and testing the body fluid, and infection risks owing to the body fluid collecting instrument and testing instrument after disposal.
For this reason, there is a disclosure of immunochromatography using an antibody capable of recognizing an antigen derived from a virus to judge the presence or absence of an infectious virus at a place of a blood collection operation (Patent Literature 1). When the collected blood is taken out of a container for collected blood and subjected to the immunochromatography, the presence or absence of infection can be judged visually, and thus the risks of misidentification of body fluid samples can be reduced. However, even in this case, the infection risks owing to wastes are not eliminated. Further, the method requires an operation for taking out collected blood and an operation for testing the blood, and hence there is still a problem of infection risks of healthcare professionals. In addition, in this technology, the blood collection operation needs to be performed at a place in which test equipment has been set.
Further, there is a disclosure of a method involving attaching an extendable cover surrounding a needle for blood collection (Patent Literature 2). In this case, exposure of the needle can be prevented before and after the operation for collecting blood and after disposal, but the method requires an operation for testing components in blood. Accordingly, there is still a possibility of infection of healthcare professionals due to a needle after blood collection and blood droplets. Therefore, the problem of infection risks of the healthcare professionals has not been eliminated.